Summer Training Camp
by SpiderRealm
Summary: Yaoi/Slash: A summer filled with the screams of denial, pain, and the joy of wonders, this summer training camp proves to be different as many teams are forced to share an Inn. A fight to be the best team there and to win one shadow's heart ensues.


**Summer** **Training Camp** \- SpiderRealm

 **One-shot** **Title:** Lucky Item

 **Genre:** Humor, Romance

 **Summary:** Yaoi/Slash: A summer filled with the screams of denial, pain, and the joy of wonders, this summer training camp proved to be different as many teams are forced to share an inn. A fight to be the best team there and to win one shadow's heart ensues.

 **Pairing** **focus:** Kise/Kuroko

 **Background** **pairings:** Akashi/Kuroko, Aomine/Kuroko, Kagami/Kuroko, Murasakibara/Kuroko, Hanamiya/Kuroko

 **Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash (malexmale); language; violence; slight OOC; one-shots in the form of chapters that follow a vague storyline. You have been warned.

 **Note:** This work is unbeta'd and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

~ Lucky Item ~

It all started when he tried making himself a bowl of cereal this morning, or was that the start of it? No, it was when his alarm for whatever reason shut itself off while he slept and nearly caused him to be late. If Kise hasn't been rooming with Kasamatsu, he would have slept through practice and ensured the wrath of said captain. That was the only luck he had all day.

The hot water had run out by the time he got there, which was strange since this inn was well known for it's unlimited hot water, but Kise placed that to just plain bad luck and continued on with his day. If only he knew how long the bad luck would toward the cafeteria with his team, he attempted to make himself a bowl of cereal, only for the milk to be completely spoiled and chunky. The kitchen staff had apologized profusely and Kise understandably waved them off and decided to just grab himself a banana and toast for breakfast. Again, he didn't think much of it, he figured he was just having a bad morning and it'll be fine by the time he and his team started practice. A few minor mishaps happened here and there before practice started.

And then it went downhill from there. It was as if he had broken a thousand mirrors all at once or had accidentally angered some deity as everything he tried to do was ruined by the littlest of things. His team were starting to get annoyed and Kise worried for his health as he was kicked in the back and hit over the head by his captain before Kasamatsu finally got sick of his bad luck ruining their practice and told him to cool off near the fountain.

Kise could understand why his captain wanted them to do their absolute best during practices, besides to get stronger and better at what they do. This summer training camp was different from the others. For one, they decided to go to a different location than their usual spot, a remote inn that had the beach to one side and a large, wooden area on the other. The inn itself was pretty large and could house ten different teams and still have room for more. The inn had one main building and lodges of different sizes scattered around the main building, but most surprising of all were the four gyms the inn had; if Kise didn't know better, he would have thought this inn was created specifically for basketball teams. Strangely enough, there were no other guests here when they arrived. The whole place was rented for some big event happening and were expecting a lot of people to come in.

Which brings him back to the second reason, they were participating in a joint training camp with almost all the other teams that were at the Interhigh and Wintercup tournaments; Rakuzan, Seirin, Touou, Shutoku, Seiho, Kirisaki Daichi, Fukuda Sogo, and Yosen. From what he heard from Kasamatsu, Rakuzan had sent out the invitations and he wondered if Akashi had this place built for this very purpose, knowing how rich and prestige the boy's family was, or if Akashi just found the place and rented it all for them.

Back to the point, they were all here and Kise was over the moon to be training next to his old teammates again. The second day of their summer training and things were going terribly for him.

"The horoscope for your sign predicts bad luck for the whole day." A voice spoke up from behind him. Kise perked up at the voice and turned toward the horoscope fanatic. Midorima stared at him stoically, standing next to his teammate, Takao. Kise noticed Midorima holding a bottle cap in his hand and felt hope rise within him.

"What's my lucky item?!" Kise asked desperately, clinging onto Midorima tightly. He didn't care how obscure, big, or ridiculous his lucky item would be, he had to get his luck back up before his team had their practice match against Seirin. It'll be an utter disaster if he messed up in an actual practice match, he wouldn't be able to face Kuroko and Kagami again if anything embarrassing happened that caused his team to lose. And it was likely that Kasamatsu would kick him off a cliff if his bad luck caused the team to lose against their rivals.

Midorima tsked and tried to shove Kise off of him, only for Kise to grip him tighter. Midorima growled in annoyance before looking skyward as if asking the gods to give him patience.

"A kiss..." Midorima told him and suddenly Kise's face was in his, his lips puckered and eyes screwed shut as he leaned in closer. Takao laughed hard as Midorima cursed violently and pushed Kise away from him, the blond model struggling against the hand pushing his face away.

"You said a kiss! I need to get rid of this bad luck, Midorimacchi! Kiss me!" Kise whined, pushing harder against the hand on his face.

"Not from me, you idiot!" Midorima snapped. Kise froze when the words sunk in before chuckling sheepishly and stepped away from Midorima.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled weakly at the furious glare he received. Midorima then shot daggers at the still laughing Takao before deciding to ignore the hysterical fool.

"If not from you, then who?" Kise asked. He didn't care who it was, he just wanted to put an end to this terrible streak.

Midorima dusted the imaginary dirt from his training attire and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "An Aquarius. A kiss from an Aquarius will dispel the clouds blocking your star and clear your bad luck for the day." He recited as if he were listening to the broadcast right now. Takao snorted as he recalled Midorima repeatedly listening to the broadcast as they ate breakfast this morning.

Kise frowned and placed a hand under his chin in thought. Who did he know was an Aquarius? Kise thought harder and ran through his mind the birth dates of his teammates and the signs they fell under.

"Oi, Kise! Get your ass over here, the practice match is about to start!" Kasamatsu shouted. Kise turned to see his whole team clad in their uniforms, each with eager and determined expressions on their faces.

"Already?! But I haven't kissed an Aquarius yet!" Kise cried out in dismay. Takao started chortling and even Midorima snorted, eyes alight in sadistic amusement as he knew what was coming.

Kasamatsu looked extremely pissed at the comment and growled out, "Is kissing a girl more important than this match against Seirin, idiot!" He dashed toward Kise and jumped for a high kick to Kise's chest. Kise yelped and fell to the ground on his back. Kasamatsu landed near his head and he bent down to haul Kise up.

He started dragging Kise toward one of the gyms all the while the model kicked and screamed about "his bad luck" and "the Aquarius".

"Hey, hey, Shin-chan! Let's go watch their match!" Takao eagerly tugged Midorima after Kaijo.

"What, why on earth would I want to waste my free time watching their match?" Midorima asked in annoyance, but allowed himself to be dragged by his partner.

Takao shot him a wide grin, his eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Who on Seirin's team do we know is an Aquarius?"

Midorima's eyes widen in realization before a smirk took on his features. "Someone who has a lot of men vying for his attention, who would all be there to watch that match." He chuckled darkly along with Takao, though the shorter male's chuckle was more lighter.

"Exactly. Let's get there quick, before we miss it!" Takao jogged ahead with Midorima quickly falling into step. They were not going to miss this for the world.

 **XxXxX**

Kise was dragged all the way to the gym and pushed to sit on the bench once inside.

"Make sure your shoelaces are tied right! And enough about the kiss!" Kasamatsu snapped before Kise could protest. Kise wanted to get his captain to understand the importance of kissing an Aquarius, but didn't want to be kicked again, so he settled down on the bench and re-tied his shoes. The shoelace snapping on his right shoe as he tried tightening them caused him to whimper.

"Geez, can't you take a break." Kasamatsu sighed exasperatedly and went searching through the gym bag he brought for spare shoelaces before hanging them to Kise. Kise didn't bother to tell his captain about how he could "catch a break" from his bad luck and instead muttered a half-hearted thanks before yelping as he was smacked again for not properly thanking his senior.

Kise looked up and blinked in surprise when he finally noticed the other teams sitting in the bleachers around the gym. He could see his old teammates sitting with their teams and even Haizaki with his team and that no good, cheating team from Kirisaki Daichi sitting far away from the others.

"Come on, come on!" He heard Takao say from behind him and he turned to watch him and Midorima jog to one of the bleachers that had the Yosen team as if they were in a hurry to get good seats before the match started.

Kise smiled brightly as he realized that everyone was here to watch their practice match and couldn't be happier. He was determined to give them a good show.

Shouting coming toward the gym from outside drew his attention away from the teams sitting in the bleachers and his smile turned radiant as he saw Kuroko walking with his team through the gym doors.

He chuckled when Kagami pushed Kuroko's head down over something he said, a fond irritated expression on his face. Kise smiled warmly at his former teammate. Kuroko was an amazing person and basketball player in every way. He never failed in surprising Kise in each match and Kise admired the strength and will the small player had in order to save his old teammates from the pit they had so eagerly jumped in. His mind was clear of his arrogance after that fated practice match and Kise feared what could have happened if Kuroko had done what most people would have done in his situation and given up on them, how much trouble the "Generation of Miracles" would have been in if they had continued down their destructive paths.

It was just like an Aquarius to fight for what he believed in, Kise chuckled and continued to watch Kuroko. That thought played through his head before he jerked and his eyes widen in realization. Kise stood up and stared at Kuroko in shock and wonder.

"What's the matter?" Kasamatsu asked. His other teammates were all looking at him now caused by his sudden action, but Kise ignored them in favor of making his way toward Seirin. "Oi!"

Kise ignored his captain calling for him to come back and the others in the stands took notice of this and a murmur started picking up around the gym. Kise ignored them all, his eyes fixed steadily on Kuroko who had noticed him coming along with Kagami and the other Seirin players.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be here right now." Their coach, Riko, said politely upon turning around and seeing him heading toward them after realizing no one was listening to her plans anymore.

"Whatever you can say to Kuroko and Kagami can wait." Their captain, Hyuga, told him lazily, but his eyes held a warning, one that Kise chose to ignore as he stood in front of Kuroko. Hyuga twitched at the blatant disrespect and flexed his hands with the urge to beat some respect for his seniors into the model.

Kuroko stood up and nodded politely toward Kise in greeting. Kagami stood up next to Kuroko, ready for whatever Kise had to say.

 _He_ _will_ _be_ _in_ _for_ _a_ _surprise_ , was all Kise thought as he placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulders and leaned in closer to the shorter boy.

"Kiss me."

Silence immediately followed once those words left his mouth. Kuroko's eyes widen at the request and Kagami gaped at him in shock. Those around them stared at Kise in various degrees of shock and bewilderment before all hell broke loose in the form of a female captain.

"What the hell do mean "Kiss me."?!" Riko shouted out. The other teams grew silent as they strained to hear more, but they didn't have to try hard as she continued. "Coming up to Kuroko and asking him to kiss you?!"

"You're trying to screw us up before the game, aren't you, you little brat! Should I teach you a lesson, huh?!" Hyuga growled deadly, eyes blazing fire behind his glasses.

"I would never jeopardize a game, this is why I'm making this request! Please, Kurokocchi, kiss me!" Kise begged. He tightened his grip on Kuroko's shoulders and drew him in closer.

"Bastard…!" Kagami snarled and took a step closer, arms raised and hands clenching and unclenching as if he didn't want nothing more than to rip his shadow from Kise's grasp.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko simply said. Just by calling out his name miraculously made Kagami cool down just a bit, enough to realize Kuroko can handle Kise on his own.

Kuroko turned back to Kise and looked deeply into eyes, he could see the desperation shining right through. "Why do you need me to kiss you?"

Kise sighed in relief when Kuroko asked him that, relieved that his former teammate was willing to listen to him.

"I've been having bad luck all day! Things like almost waking up late, curdle milk, missing every single play in Kaijo's training sessions, nearly breaking my neck falling down the stairs (I'm fine, wasn't that much of a fall, more like tumble) and I don't want this to mess up our match! Midorima told me my sign was expected to have bad luck all day and that I'd need a kiss from an Aquarius to clear the bad luck!" Kise said all of this in one breath before staring deeply into Kuroko's blue eyes. "Your kiss is my lucky item! I beg of you!"

The other Seirin players and their coach were silent throughout his explanation and they tensely waited for Kuroko to give his answer.

"What kind of kiss?" Kuroko asked. His team jerked and many facepalmed.

"No! Your answer was supposed to be "No!", idiot!" Hyuga roared. The other teams murmured, each looking at certain members of their team in concern, worry, and fear.

"It's rude to say no. He's my friend, if a kiss will ensure that nothing goes wrong with our match, then I would readily give him the lucky item he needs." Kuroko told them.

Tears were running down Kise's face and he hugged Kuroko tightly to his chest. "Kurokocchi…!" He sniffled, a beaming smile on his face.

"I don't know what kind of kiss, but I think a simple kiss to the cheek will do!" Kise replied.

"Very well." Was all Kuroko said before, after a brief moment of hesitation, he closed his eyes and leaned forward and up. Heart beating widely at the sight of Kuroko and his slightly puckered lips inching closer, Kise bent lower and turned his head to offer his cheek, and it must have been his imagination for the whole gym had gone deadly silent and the temperature felt like it had took a complete nose dive, even though summer had started a week ago.

With his head facing Seirin, he didn't notice his captain charging toward him until he heard his name being shouted. Turning his head halfway toward his captain in reaction, Kise was taken by surprise when a pair of soft and smooth lips connected with his own. His eyes widen and Kuroko's eyes snapped opened in shock as the two remained lip locked for several long seconds before finally pulling away.

If his heart was beating wildly before, it was going absolutely crazy now. His face felt like it was on fire and he was sure he had the widest grin ever on his face. There was a slight tint of pink to Kuroko's cheeks and Kise felt his grin widen at the sight.

A low growl entered his ears and he froze immediately as he felt many killer intents pressing down on him from all directions. He turned toward the nearest source and gulped at the sight of a scary looking Kagami glaring down at him. He seemed taller than he usually was and Kise, still high on the kiss, grinned cheerfully at him, which seemed to only anger Kagami more as he snarled and charged for him.

"Oh boy, Taiga is going to kill him." Himuro commented lightly. He turned toward Murasakibara and smirked, "But not before you're through with him, right?"

Murasakibara looked beyond pissed, the aura that usually appeared when he got serious on court was now cloaking him as he glared heatedly at his former, soon to be dead, teammate.

Down below them, Takao was laughing up at storm and patting his knee as he tried to catch his breath. Midorima's shoulders were quaking and it was through sheer, tough will that he was able to not join his friend in laughing uproariously.

Across from them on the other side of the gym, the members of Touo were trying with all their might to keep Aomine from going down to Kise and throttling the blond copycat.

Rakuzan sat in absolute terror as Akashi stared at Kise, a wide, unnervingly kind smile taking over his face that didn't help to put any of them at ease as a cruel and furious glint appeared in his eyes.

 _'Please_ _stay_ _red,_ _please_ _stay_ _red!'_ Reo thought desperately, ignoring the scene happening over at Seirin's bench as he stared obsessively at Akashi's eyes, hoping his other self didn't come forth.

On the far end of the court, away from Seirin's bench, Hanamiya crushed the soda can he was drinking from in his fist. "I'll kill them. That blond idiot for kissing what's mines and the phantom idiot for daring to kiss someone else." He snarled before his expression changed to one of simmering anger. "As if I would say that! He could kiss anyone he likes, I don't give a damn!"

His team snorted and sent each other knowing looks. Hanamiya noticed and his face darkened even as he smiled at them.

"Training has been tripled." He ignored the cries of outrage and dismay, turning back just in time to see Kagami grab Kise by his shirt and dragging him closer to continue shouting in his face. He smirked before a frown replaced that when his eyes landed on Kuroko who looked to be indifferent to the chaos happening around him. A slender hand rose to touch pale lips and Hanamiya eyes narrowed at the shock and wonder filled expression that appeared for a brief second before disappearing.

Kise felt dazed as he was hit over the head by Kuroko's teammates and coach repeatedly. Through the onslaught of shouting and being hit, Kise's lips tingled pleasantly and he managed to smile briefly. The feeling of those lips will forever be ingrained within his mind, heart, and soul, and he wondered what a true kiss with Kuroko would be like.

His captain kicked him three times before grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him back to Kaijo's bench, shouting and reprimanding him for what he did.

"You're a fucking dumbass! Do you know how large the target you've just painted on your back is, idiot!" Kasamatsu growled. His words went through one ear and went out the other, Kise was too engrossed on remembering the feel of Kuroko's lips on his.

All in all, his bad luck should've been washed away and Kise was ready for the match to start, once everyone had stopped shouting and hitting him. He didn't regret accidentally kissing Kuroko and hoped to kiss him again soon, if he survived this match. It was as the match started that everyone realized how protective Seirin was of Kuroko and Kise found himself being subjected to their overprotective nature and they their displeasure be known by taking the lead and keeping their defense tight throughout the game. He wasn't deterred and still wished to kiss Kuroko again, hopefully soon.

~ End ~

 **Author's** **Note** : My first ever KnB fanfic! As you guys and gals read from the summary, this will be a one-shot collection of their time at this summer training camp. I plan on shipping Kuroko with almost everyone there, the main ones were the perspectives we saw after the kiss. So if you want to see a one-shot featuring anyone from the teams mentioned (Rakuzan, Seirin, Touou, Kaijo, Shutoku, Seiho, Kirisaki Daichi, Fukuda Sogo, and Yosen) with Kuroko, please leave a request in your reviews (remember to keep them based on this location)! I've also got some ideas for the GoM and their new partners, too.

I have five others in the process of being written and more ideas are popping up every day. Updates are extremely irregular, so early apologies for the long waits between updates!

I hoped you all enjoyed this, I certainly enjoyed writing it! As always, I'm also over on AO3, my username is: _SpiderRealm_.

Until the next one-shot, cya!

~ Spider


End file.
